


What if....?

by aSoulsRain



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSoulsRain/pseuds/aSoulsRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Miles couldn't admit. Out loud at least...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if....?

2005\. Night out was just what they needed. Weeks of patrolling, fighting, killing wore them down. They needed girls… booze… sex. LOTS of sex…

So at 3am Miles found himself with a willing female in one bed, Bass with another in the other bed.

He was blitzed just enough to ignore them but only half focused on the eager flesh under him. Giggling, moaning from the other bed kept him from finishing the job and walking out into the night. Course he wouldn't leave Bass alone in a room with two strange women but all he wanted now was to get the hell away from Bass' naked body going after the girl. 

He wasn't gay he'd always told himself. He loved pussy more than anything but with Bass it was more than being brothers. It was love. Bass fit into his world, in his skin, perfected the missing pieces of his soul. Only problem was that the love of his life had a penis and he just couldn't take it that far. Not to say he'd almost confessed a thousand times how much he loved the man and wanted him. Miles growled at the strange turn of his thoughts and plowed into the woman under him, making sure she was screaming ecstasy in another language. It sounded the same no matter what language it was. He heard Bass groan and couldn't help but ride the wave with him. The back of his mind had him convinced the muscles gripping his cock belonged to Bass and that groan was for him only, not some random chick in a bar.

Miles finished, mind racing and collapsed on the panting girl. Good thing for condoms. He could see the silhouette of Bass on the other bed and he watched as they shifted and giggled softly. His heart screaming jealousy that it wasn't him that was giggling against Bass' flesh. That it wasn't him cradling Bass in his arms. That Bass was kissing someone else and not him. That Bass had been born at all. 

He sighed and rolled of his partner and pulled her close, never taking his eyes off the other bed. What if… He let his mind wander. What if he had been born a girl, would he still have been attracted to Bass? What if Bass had been the woman instead, he did have a thing for blondes after all. 

The night of his 19th birthday flashed into his mind and his stomach clenched. That had been the first time he'd seen Sebastian fully nude and the mere memory made his cock twitch. He moved his hips away from the woman so she wouldn't notice. They had been on leave, getting ready for a night out. Miles had just dressed when Bass walked out of the shower, toweling off the most perfect body, nude, glorious. Miles had looked the other way only to be caught by the mirror and watched Bass dress. His cock hurt so bad watching his best friend pull on jeans, his favorite button down shirt, combat boots. Bass didn't like underwear and just the knowing of that had Miles almost salivating, panting. He looked away just time so Bass didn't see his face and grimaced as he willed his cock to be quiet. His lips had been so ready to tell him everything, confess his love, desire but just couldn't do it. He would always be a coward for that. And that pissed him off more than anything. 

"Hey Miles, what ya say we all go get some food?" Bass asked across the room.

"Uh yeah, sounds good." Oh and yeah, I love you Sebastian Monroe. Will you be mine forever? Sure. Coward. He always would be when it came to Bass and felt part of his heart tear from his chest. Damn.


End file.
